


Feel Your Voice (Don't Need Ears to Know)

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Series: Silent Train Rides [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Eren Yeager, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mute Eren Yeager, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: Just another fluffy rot your teeth out with cuteness one-shot.Eren always pressed his cheek and ear to Levi's neck and Levi never knew why. It looked uncomfortable. It had to strain his neck. So why did he do it?It was so much more than that.RirenLevi x ErenModern AU!





	

The atmosphere was calm. The dim room had a relaxing ambiance, the only light being the soft glow of T.V. that neither of them were paying attention to. Rather just snuggling on the couch as the subtitles rolled in a never ending fashion. Being the only witness to the lazy kisses and closeness of the two. Ending with Eren curled gently at Levi’s side. The fuzzy part of Eren’s hair tickled Levi’s chin as Eren buried his head into the junction of Levi’s shoulder. Head bent funny to press against his neck.

Levi’s mind wandered as his hand absentmindedly rubbed up and down the other’s arm. Why did he do that? It had to be uncomfortable, there was no way it wasn’t. Yet Eren insisted on laying his head like that. No matter how odd or painful it must be. It was just something he always did.

Was it to protect the back of his neck? Levi was prone to biting and teasing the nape of Eren’s sensitive neck when he was feeling bored or playful. Teasing was never his thing, but teasing the brunet just seemed like endless amusement. Maybe, Eren was getting sick of that teasing. Levi couldn’t reach his neck from here. It was a perfect defense. Still. He didn’t want Eren to be uncomfortable just to feel secure. If Eren didn’t want it Levi would happily back off.

Shaking the other’s shoulder a bit, Levi pulled out his phone and texted the other. Something they did for now since Eren was still teaching Levi sign, though, sometimes when they were both feeling particularly lazy they did texting just for convenience of not moving their limbs from cuddle position.

‘Eren, why do you lean your head back like that?’ The reply came instantly.

‘It’s comfortable.’

‘Lies.’ An uncomfortable pause as Eren shifts.

‘Okay fine… I like feeling when you speak. You say I make sounds, but I never hear what sounds you make. So when I’m close like this I feel your vocal chords vibrate and your heart’s beating. Sometimes I swear I can hear you laugh… and I’ll shut up now because I’m sounding ridiculous and why did I send this?’ Levi chuckled softly. So that was why.

Levi nuzzled into the other’s hair, pressing kisses against the crown of   
forest and coconut smelling strands. Eren sighed unconsciously in relief. Levi smiled to himself, yeah. He could hear the other’s sounds. They were damn adorable. 

Softly, Levi leaned into the other. Moving to press the other against his chest and move his head to lean against Eren’s shoulder. Making it more comfortable for the shorter male to comfortably lean against him and still feel   
his neck.

Closing his eyes. Levi smiled. Feeling the warmth of the other and listening to his breathing. Which slowly evened out. Showing the others new state of unconsciousness as Levi felt himself drifting off as well before he shook himself awake. No, him and Eren would be sore for all the wrong reasons if he gave in and slept on the couch like this. Sighing; Levi gently and cautiously moved the other. Swinging the others legs into one arm and the lower portion of his back into the other and carefully standing up. Moving the other male through the small cozy apartment to come to rest on Levi’s bed. The raven tucked him in before departing to quickly clean up the still playing T.V. and their used glasses before hurrying back to the bed and his lover’s arms. 

Slipping underneath the covers, Levi slowly moved back to the center of the bed with the other. Smiling again as the effect was instantaneous. Eren’s limbs moving to encircle his figure and snuggle into the new source of heat in the chilly room. Trapping him in a mess of the overly warm limbs. Legs wrapping around and in between his legs, arms moving to the gaps of his sides and torso to pull him closer. Levi chuckled.

“You got fucking octopus limbs you shitty brat.” Still the other pressed another chaste kiss to Eren’s forehead. “Night, stupid brat.” And even though the other couldn’t hear him with his ears. It felt like Eren still understood him as the brunet with the fucking gorgeous eyes smiled in his sleep.

Eren didn’t need ears to hear that Levi loved him.


End file.
